The Forgotton Mind Of A Warlock
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Merlin is missing and Arthur has nine days to save him. Will he bring back the same Merlin ?
1. Chapter 1 He Knows ?

**The Forgotton Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter One - He Knows ?**

 **I know it's been a while, but he is the first chapter of my second story.**

* * *

 _Surely Arthur can do a day without his servant. He is the bloody prince of Camelot after all. For Merlin, everyday felt like a spinning wheel. Going round round, same thing, everyday. Wake the prince, be called an idiot, get hit with something and always be by his side, saving his royal ass. Any thanks ? No._  
 _But today was different._

* * *

 _Hunting trips. Oh, what fun! Really ? Seriously, how can Prince Prat find it fun when its cruel._

 _"You're still angry with me aren't you?" Merlin asked with curiosity._

 _Arthur sighed._

 _They were on horse back, riding back to Camelot after a few hours of hunting. The prince was not only annoyed, but amazed how he could only catch one rabbit._

 _"We spend hours hunting, catch nothing but on animal, because everytime we get anywhere near anything, you somehow manage to frighten it away"_

 _"Not the last time."_

 _"No. That day I did catch something. A COLD! After you and your clumsiness pushed me into a stream!"_

 _Merlin scoffed "I hardly think that was ALL my falut, seeing as you dared me to walk with bare feet all day."_

 _Guilt suddenly came over Arthur "I guess we did get a bit carried away with our dares."_

 _Merlin smiled "I'm just glad we called a truce before it was was my turn."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I was gonna dare you to walk around Camelot naked for two days."_

 _Arthur laughed along with Merlin._

 _The prince and servant's relationship was special. Arthur didn't see Merlin as one of Camelot's staff but as a loyal, brave and true friend. If anything happened to him, Arthur would hold himself entirely responsible. It wouldn't only hurt him, but break as well._

 _He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a rustle. He raised a hand to sugnal a stop._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I thought I heard something"_

 _Arthur's head snapped right when he heard the snap of twig._

 _Merlin felt a sudden pain in his chest making him gasp._

 _Arthur turned to him and found his servant, no, friend clutching his chest, looking round scared and worried "Merlin?"_

 _The warlock looked at him._

 _"You alright, mate?"_

 _He shook his head "I feel something." His breathing changed quickly to laboured "Merlin?"_

 _He fell off his horse and landed with a sickening crack._

 _"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled._

 _He jumped off his, but before he could run to him, he heard a sickly laugh behind him. He quickly turned round, sword drawn. In front of him stood a black cloaked hooded figure._

 _"Why do you keep such a useless being?" The figure asked._

 _Arthur felt anger rise in him as his grip tightened on his sword "His name is Merlin. He has my absolute trust and loyality."_

 _The figure raised his head , but kept the hood up "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."_

 _Arthur pointed his sword the figure's neck "Who are you?"_

 _"Someone who you know, but don't want to know." His voice. Too familiar._

 _With that, he disappeared._

 _"Arthur."_

 _His voice made the prince turn round. "Let him go!"_

 _The figure reappeared now holding a pale and shaking Merlin with a dagger pressing against his throat with one hand whilst his arm was wrapped round his waist, keeping him in place._

 _"Aw. Big man make little princeling mad. Ha! Tell me, Prince Arthur, how can a useless servant save your royal backside on countless occasions? How can he get you out of a sticky situation, when your knights have failed? Little Merlin here has been keeping a secret from you, ever since he set foot in Camelot."_

 _"No, please don't" Merlin whispered._

 _"SILENCE!" The man yelled, pressing the blade more into the skin "Go on , Merly. Tell your prince."_

 _Merlin shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks._

 _"Go on Merlin. You can tell me."_

 _"I...can't." he whimpered "I...I just can't" He bowed his head in embarassment._

 _"Such a shame. Looks like we'll have to BEAT the truth out of you." he sneeared in his ear._

 _Merlin's head snapped up and he started to struggle out of his grip, but it was too tight._

 _"Say goodbye, Merly."_

 _"Arth-" Before Merlin could finish, a tornado of wind began to surround the man and the warlock._

 _Arthur moved too late as they vanished. He stared at the spot where his friend was as it started to rain._

 _He angrily threw his sword in the wet mud, then fell to his knees. He brought his hands up to his face, then started to cry._

 _"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Arthur rose his head and lowered his hands at the sound of that voice. Another familiar sound, but different. A woman instead of a man._

 _"Behold. The Once and Future King, on his knees, crying...for a servant. Pathetic."_

 _"Morgana."he growled._

 _"Have you missed me, dear brother?" Arthur could tell by her tone she was smiling._

 _"Why don't you come out and face me?" he challenged her as he slowly stood._

 _"I'm not with you. I'm a long way a way."_

 _Arthur asked the obvious question "Are you behind Merlin's disappearance?"_

 _There was a clapping sound and a giggle "Well one, brother. He's here, but...I'm afaid hes a little tied up at the moment."_

 _"If you've hurt him or even made him bleed or yell out in pain..." he threatened._

 _"Don't worry. Hes safe...for now."_

 _"What are you gonna do to him?" he asked, his hands trembling with fear and anger._

 _"Thats not important. You have nine days to come and claim him."_

 _"Hes not a prize, Morgana."_

 _"Nine days. That should be enough time for him tell me."_

 _"Tell you what?"_

 _"Lets just say, when you do find him, he will be in either two positions: 1-The sane mind of a human, or 2-The forgotton mind of a warlock. Let the countdown begin."_

* * *

 _There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. He felt a burn on his arm. Looking down he found writing engraved on his skin._

 _"216 hours." Nine days._

 _"Oh, Merlin. Why didn't I tell you sooner that I know you have magic?" he asked himself._

* * *

 **Poor Merlin.**  
 **Poor Arthur.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you like it.**  
 **Chapter Two up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter Two - Explanations**

* * *

"MERLIN!"

Arthur's scream woke him from his dream, well, nightmare. He was sweating and shaking in his bed. On shakey legs, he got out of bed and went and stood by the window. Drwaing the curtains he saw the sun was making it's appearance.

He wiped the sweat off his froehead then he noticed something on his arm

"192 hours ?"

Confusion set in his mind, then it came to him. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened. Yesterday.

"Oh god!" He rubbed his face in his hands.

A knock made him jump.

He quickly went to his wardrobe, pulled out a red shirt and put it on.

"Enter."

A servant enetered "Sire, you are wanted in the throne room."

"On my way." He nodded for him to go, then he followed.

* * *

Arthur opened the doors and walked towards his father who was sitting in his throne with a golden crown on his head.

'Smug bastard.' He thought to himself 'I bet if I told him about Merlin he wouldn't give a shit.

"You wanted me father."

The king rose and made his way over to his son. "How are you?" he asked in his 'I'm not really concerned, but best to pretend' tone.

"Confused."

Uther frowned "How so ?"

"For one I'd like to know how I ended in my bed."

"Don't you remember, Arthur ? You rode into Camelot mumbled about your manservant then you fell off your horse, knocking yourself out."

A headache was brought on as his mind replayed what happened.

"What has that useless idiot done now?"

"Nothing, father and don't call him an idiot."

"You do."

"Yeah, but not as an insult."

"Where is he anyway?"

Arthur sighed "Hes gone."

"Dead?"

"Taken."

"So not dead?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled. Uther was getting right on his nerves. "Morgana said-"

"MORGANA?" Uther growled.

"She was the one who took him. Well she sent someone to kidnap him, but she spoke to me."

"What did she say?"

"You have nine days to save him or he will be lost. Those weren't her exact words, but that was the general concept."

The king started pacing "What if this Merlin boy is working for her?"

"Father-"

"Then why did she want him?"

"How the bloody hell do I know!"

"Language, Arthur."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL BITCH AND I PLAN TO SAVE HIM! With or without your help."

The king's face was livid. If looks could kill, Arthur would be dead

"How DARE you speak to your own father like that."

"Look father."

He held up his arm to show him the numbers.

"Yesterday that said '216 hours' now its '192'. Morgana has given me nine days, well now eight to save him or she will kill him. I can't just stay here and let her.  
Morgana should never win. Under any circumstances. Surely, father you agree with that?"

Uther was silent.

"Merlin has been a very loyal and trust worthy servant. Over the years I've known him, not once has he harm me or tried to. I've harmed him when I throw stuff at him, yeah, but he never returns it. Please."

Uther sighed then spoke. "One day, I will win an arugement, but... you have so much of your mother in you. Unfortunelty, I never could win against her. You may take three knights with you, but no more.  
How do you know where he is ?"

"I don't, but I will not give up looking."

The king nodded "Ok, you may go, but when or if you find him in time and he is in need of help...do not come to me."

"Understood."

"Now go."

With that, Arthur turned on his heel and left.

* * *

The next hour found him, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot riding out of Camelot.

Arthur kept glancing down at his arm.

191 hours.

He was riding so fast, the knights couldn't keep up.

"Princess, slow down. We have plenty of time!" Gwaine yelled.

Ignoring the princess as he has grown used to that nickname, he replied "I know. i just want him back as soon as possible."

The knight smiled "Yeah I do too. I miss my drink buddy."

"He is NOT going to the taven when we save him. 1-he will be in no state and 2-I will NOT allow it."

"I wasn't suggesting it. I only ment I miss him."

"We all do." Lancelot clarified.

After a few hours, they stopped to rest.

As Lancelot went to tend to the horses, Gwaine and Percival watched in amusement as Arthur tried, but fail to build fire.

Fed up, with their silent giggling, Arthur shouted "IF YOU THINK ITS SO FUNNY, WHY DON'T YOU TWO DO IT INSTEAD OF SITTING THERE ON YOUR ARSES LAUGHING. OR BETTER STILL, FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN. LIKE MERLIN."

The last bit, he started to cry.

Lancelot came back and was amazed at what he saw. The future king of Camelot, crying.

"I was gone for five minutes and this happens. Amazing."

He walked over and sat oppisite Arthur who was being comforted by Percival, whule Gwaine was tending to the fire. "What happened?"

Percival spoke up "Me and Gwaine were laughing at him cos he was tring to build the fire and we thought he would laugh too, but he shouted."

"What did he say?"

"'If you think it's so funny, why don't you two do it instead of sitting there on your arses laughing. Or better still, find someone who can. Like Merlin.'" he quoted.

As on cue, Arthur rose his head "I am here you know."

"Mate, we will find him." Gwaine said sitting down next to the now blazing fire.

Arthur sniffed "I know we will, thats not why I'm upset."

He sighed "I've been keeping a secret for years and in spite of the recent event, I think its the best time to tell it."

"What is it?" Lancelot asked.

"Before I start, I know I should of told you and him, but...urgh! I guess I am a prat."

"Just tell us, Arthur."

"Merlin has magic."

Silence

"I know." Lancelot spoke.

"HE TOLD YOU AND NOT ME!"

"Hold your horses, Arthur. It happened the day the Griffin came to Camelot. I suppose he didn't think I would see the spear I was using to kill glow or the fact that I heard him say the spell."

Another silence.

Until Gwaine broke it "So Merlin's been keeping to himself since he met you, Princess?"

All of a sudden he burst out laughing "The sly old dog. I mean I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was that good at keeping secrets. Like the time I told him to lie to you, when I skipped training to-"

"You what?" Arthur interupted.

"Shit. See this is why I told him to tell you instead of myself."

"Why though did you skip it?"

The knight sighed "It was to meet Eira."

"You girl you have a crush on."

"Its not a crush, Perce. I love her. That was until I found out she was a stinking traitor and got herself hanged for it."

"I'm sorry Gwaine." Percival apoligized.

The knight shrugged "I'm not bothered. I got my sights set on another I met in the tavern. Great personalty, great mind...great body."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean when she runs..."

"Oh shut up!" Lancelot yelled "For god's sake. Geez Gwaine, I'm more interested in how Arthur found out. Just...just keep it in your pants."

Gwaine grinned "No promises there."

"Carry on, Arthur." Lancelot said.

I didn't find out, I had my suspicions. When Merlin got poisoned by the goblet, in cave, whilst looking for a certain flower to save him, a blue ball of glowing light appeared and it showed me the way out. But I could hear Merlin. Speaking to me. Saying to move faster, follow the light. I thought I was imaginging. Then in Ealdor when I helped him protect his village, a tornado of wind came out of nowhere. It was either Merlin or his best friend Will who conjured it. Merlin was about to speak when Will got an arrow in him. Will confessed, but I think he was just protecting his friend. Then it all came clear in Idirsholas. The ceiling suddenly caved in and I heard Merlin say something. It was quick and not english, but it was spell. I was proven right when I saw his eyes glow gold once to start a fire."

He stood and started to pace.

"And you didn't tell your father."

"I couldn't do that, Lance. If I did, I couldn't live with myself. Knowing that I caused his death. He maybe my servant, but hes my friend."

"He's done a lot for you Arthur. Some you don't every know about. Like do you know when the battle occured, around the time your father fell ill and them skeletons attacked? It wasn't Morgana who destroyed the staff. It was Merlin."

"Morgana go the credit-"

"But she started it. She plunged the staff into the ground in the tomb, making the dead come alive."

"Why didn't he tell me sooner?

"Your the future king. And it isn't the right time. He told me that when your king, you will lift the ban of sorcery in Camelot. Then he would tell you. And maybe he thought he would get beheaded and he didn't want to put you in that position."

"When we get him back, Lancelot, me and him are gonna have a serious talk.

"Will you think any differently about him?"

Arthur shook his head "Never."

"Wait a minute." Gwaine said "'Why didn't he tell me sooner?'" he quoted "Look whos talking, why didn't you tell him?"

"Alright Gwaine, I get your point. lets just sleep and continue the journey in the morning. With any luck we might get somewhere."

"I wouldn't count on it."

All four of them jumped.

"MORGANA!" Arthur yelled.

She giggled. "I must say your servant is so much fun."

"What have you done to him!?"

"Calm down, dear brother. All I ment was I just love watching him squirm, trying to get out of the bonds. And that noise he makes when he whimpers."

Arthur heard her breathe in then sigh with content. "Its so relaxing when I'm stressed. Like now. Poor little Merlin, crying the corner of his room.  
All tied up and whimpering and sobbing mess. Pathetic!" she spat. "So weak."

"Merlin is NOT weak."

"At the moment he is." By the tone of her voice, Arthur could she was smiling.

"What have you done to him?" he asked again with gritted teeth.

I might of slipped a little potion into a goblet of water for him to drink. It makes the victim a ulnerable, helpless, trembling simpleton."

"You bitch!" Gwaine spat.

"Oh! Company, who eels is there?"

Percival and Lancelot.

"Mmmmmm. Lancelot. The bravest and most noblest of knights. Percival the strong and mighty. And Gwaine, the drunkened bastard."

"What did she say?!" he growled, taking out his sword.

"Why have you got ale in your ears? Oh what am I saying. Its your stomach thats full of it not your ears."

"Gwaine, calm down. Morgana, please. Have you harmed Merlin."

He heard her sigh "No. Well a few bruises and cuts here and there when he protested about me tying his hands together, but... nothing serious. Hes here if you would like to talk. Oh, Merlin, your lord and master wants to talk."

After a few seconds that felt like an hour, the prince and knights heard a small timid voice.

"-rthur?"

"Merlin" he breathed

"Is that... really you?"

"It's me mate."

He heard a sob "Where am I Arty? Who is this woman?"

The four men gave each confused looks "Thats Morgana. My half-sister."

"You have a sister? Shes evil."

Gwaine let out a breathy laugh "Seriously? I mean what kind of twisted game are we playing here?"

"Arty?"

"I'm here Merlin."

"Who was that?"

"That was Gwaine. You know Gwaine. You and him. The tavern."

"Whos Gwaine and whats a tavern?"

Gwaine angrily stormed off and repeatly kicked a tree.

"Look around, Merlin. Can you see where you are?"

"It's dark, cold, theres something rough round my wrists. And it smells."

"OI!" Morgana yelled

"I cleaned yesterday.

"I'm scared, Arthur. I want to go home."

By now he was crying.

"We're coming Merlin. We're gonna bring you straight back to Camelot."

Merlin sniffed "Camelot?"

"Its a castle, Merls."

"Whats a castle ?"

"I'm afraid that concludes negotiations." Morgana interupted.

"No...please. Let me speak to him."

"SHUT UP YOU!"

There was a thud, then a cry of pain, then another whimper and sob.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Arthur yelled.

"You have 186 hours. Bye Arthur."

They were silent.

Gwaine came back over, limping with red swollen eyes.

"What do we do now?" Percival asked "Somewhere dark and cold, I mean that could be anywhere. Arthur?"

The prince, who had his back facing them, turned round looking the same Gwaine did, but had an evil, cunning look.

He replied with a grin "I know where he is."

* * *

 **Blimey. That took a long time to write.**  
 **So Arthur knows where he is and he knows Merlin has magic. Anything else ?**  
 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**  
 **Next Chapter Up Soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Point

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **I don't own any of quotes in this chapter. They are from the Merlin series.**

 **Chapter Three - Breaking Point**

* * *

 _"Do I know you ?"_

 _"I'm Merlin." he answered, holding out his hand._

 _"So I don't know you."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yet you called me friend."_

 _Merlin bit his lip "That was my mistake."_

 _"Yes. I think so."_

 _"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such a ass."_

 _Merlin started to walk away._

 _"Or I one who could be so stupid."_

 _Merlin stopped and turned round to find the boy walking towards him._

 _"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

 _"No." he answered, unsure where this was going._

 _"Would like me to teach you?"_

 _Merlin smiled "I wouldn't if I were you."_

 _The boy chuckled "Why? What are you going do to me?"_

 _"You have no idea."_

 _"Be my guest." The boy smiled. "Come on! Come on! Come ooooon!"_

 _Merlin takes a swing at him, but the boy catches his arm and twists it round behind Merlin's back._

 _"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."_

 _"What, who do you think you are? The king?"_

 _"No, I'm his son. Arthur."_

* * *

"STOP IT!" Merlin yelled as the memory faded.

Morgana frowned. "Must of worn off" she whispered to herself, but Merlin didn't hear it.

"Why are you showing me this? I know how me and Arthur met." he angrily whispered.

The witch bent down to his level "You know there's one thing I don't understand Merlin."

She held a wet cloth to Merlin's cheek and started to wipe the blood away from a cut that reopened.

"You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Yet, time and again, you've proven yourself willing to lay down your life for him."

"What are you doing?" he asked in a grasped whispered tone, trying to move his head away from her.

Morgana rolled her eyes "You've never seen Gaius clean a wound before."

"Alright, I know what you're doing. What I don't understand is why?"

Morgana stopped cleaning the cut and grabbed his face.

"I believe I asked you a question first. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?!

She abruptly let go and continued to attend to his cheek.

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgana. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty."

She stopped, but kept the cloth in place "You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty, just because I've got no one left to be loyal to."

Morgana stood and look over her shoulder "Mordred!" she yelled

A familiar figure walked out of the shadows. He bowed "My lady."

She grinned "Did you bring Merlin's present?"

Instead of answering, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a box.

Merlin watched as he opened the lid. There was a hiss.

Morgana turned round and crouched before him.

Cupped in hands was a black snake.

Merlin tried to back away, but was stopped by the cold wall behind him.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him.

He kept silent, eyes transfixed on the creature.

"No? Its an Nathair in the mountains of Asgorath. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion, it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. So you have a choice. Tell me why your loyalty to Arthur is so strong. How a lowly servant can take on a mighty army. You condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in this hovel. Or you can suffer the delights of my little friend here."

Merlin looked into her eyes and grinned "You think I would just tell you rather than experience pain? Yeah I'm quite proud of those accomplishments and of the things I'm destined to do."

"Your life is pitiful, Merlin!" she spat.

Merlin shook his head "It's not my life that's pitiful. It's yours, Morgana. For I am not the one who killed my sister. Plunging a knife into her, releasing the Doracha into this world. But I managed to reason with the Cailleach."

He looked over at the druid. "And you Mordred. What made you so dumb to turn to her side?"

"I want revenge, Merlin. After you, Arthur and the knights of Camelot destroyed my home."

"I was trying to help!"

Mordred scoffed "Help? You've done enough, now its our to help you."

Merlin glared at both of them "I'm not afraid of either of you. Do your worst, Morgana."

"You see Merlin, earlier, I slipped a potion into the goblet of water you drunk. It made you a weak, trembling, sobbing mess. I would like to see more of that, but the effects wore off only a few minutes ago. Lets make it permanent we?"

The hut echoed with Merlin's screams.

* * *

After an hour of torture, the screams turned silent.

"What now my lady?" Mordred asked as they both emerged out the hut.

She smiled "Leave the door open. Set up a trial for Arthur to find him. He can't help him. No one can. Merlin doesn't exist now, just an empty shell of what used to be. It is a bit sad when you think about. But now that I've found out he has magic and he is the all powerful Emrys, life is going to look a little less depressing than it already is. It will cheer us up"

Inside, Merlin was curled in a ball. Shaking all over, mumbling words of gibberish. His eyes were wide, grey, glassy and unfocused. The trembling made the rope on his wrists rub more, creating a line of blood which ran down both arms, but that didn't worry him, in fact he didn't even know. But amongst the inane babble, the odd sentence was said over and over again. _'Arthur, help me.'_

Unknown to him, Morgana and Mordred that as the witch and druid walked away, four figures popped out of a nearby bush.

* * *

 **Poor Merlin.**  
 **Who are those four figures.**  
 **Find out in the next chapter, up soon :)**

 **You might of noticed some quotes from these episodes:**

 **The Dragons' Call**

 **A Servant Of Two Masters**

 **The Sword In The Stone Part One**


	4. Chapter 4 The Witch's Revenge

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter Four - The Witch's Revenge**

* * *

"Tell me Morgana, what was the point in torturing Emrys. I mean what have we found out?"

She stopped and faced him "My plan wasn't for him to tell me the truth. I knew he would rather suffer pain then tell me. It was merely to break him and we succeeded. No, we have to focus on the problem."

"Whats that, my lady?" Mordred asked

She smiled "You."

The druid's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"You were once an ally with Merlin, were you not?"

Fear settled in Mordred "That was along time ago, Morgana. I asure you, my alligance is with you."

Morgana didnt seem convienced "But that loyalty still lies there., deep in that black hole you call a soul."

"Morgana, I promise you. I want Emrys dead as much as you do. He destroyed my home. My family. MY LIFE!"

Morgana smirked "And what a pitiful life that was. Living in a forest, moving day after day to different. You have no idea what home is. Camelot was mine, before I was bandished but that tyrant retrected bastard of a king,  
whom I regrettably call 'father'!" she spat.

Mordred shook is head in disbelief "AT LEAST YOU HAD A FATHER!" he yelled "MINE WAS KILLED AFTER SAVING ME!"

"AND WHO KILLED HIM ? UTHER!"

"HE'S STILL DEAD. I CALLED YOU THAT DAY. I SPOKE TO YOU. YOU TRIED TO SAVE ME, BUT FAILED. ARTHUR WAS THE ONE WHO SET ME FREE. MERLIN WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO HEAL ME!"

That when it finally clicked "They are not the monsters. You are. Where once was a lady of Camelot, over the years eaten away by greed, power, wealth and evil. Now an empty shell where she once dwelled."

Morgana was silent, but slowly began to clap "Very good. I had no idea you write poetry." she said sarcastlically.

"YOU. ARE. ONE. SARCASTIC. BITCH!" he spat.

That struck a chord in the witch as a battle began. Different bolts of spells shot out of the witch and druid.

Morgana casted a red couloured spell, which Mordred managed to deflect.

Spell after spell, until they stopped.

* * *

Morgana began to fell guilty "Your right. You are right, Mordred." she said on the brink of tears. "I am nothing. Nothing anymore. I don't know what it's like to be loved. To be cared for. All I know is death and when use it.  
I have grown up on envy, betrayal and fearfulness. Please Mordred." she begged.

"Teach me. Teach me to be good. To use my magic for good. Please help me."

Taking pity on her, Mordred rushed over and hugged her tight as she burst into tears.

"Tell me Morgana. Tell me what I can do."

"T-there is one t-thing you could do for me."

He held her at arms length "Anything, my lady."

She backed away and turned around "It's complicated. I-I don't know if you could it."

"Morgana for you, I would go to hell and back."

She smiled, but not a happy one.

She turned back round and walked over to him. "Ok. I'll tell you."

Behind her back, she pulled out a dagger and in one swift move, she plunged it in his heart. Holding his gaze, she spoke "You can die and go to hell. But never come back. For if you do, I will just kill you again."

His limp body fell to floor as she pulled the dagger out. Moving it to her lips, she smoothered them with blood on the blade. She licked them then hummed "Bitter, but sweet."

* * *

As she walked out away, she began to giggle, which turned in a hesterical laugh, which then turned into a thunder cracking cackle.

The witch's revenge was complete.

Now began the seige on Camelot.

* * *

 **Ha! Morgana is so evil and Mordred :(**  
 **Anyway, bit long this one but, the next chapter will be about Merlin and it will be up soon.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Salvation

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter Five - Salvation**

* * *

"OW!" a voice yelled.

"Shhhh!" another whispered.

"Don't tell me to shush. You try finding your way in the dark, but don't come running to me when you stub your toe. God, it hurts!"

"If you don't shut up, your bloody toe won't be the only thing thats hurting!"

They froze when they heard a small whimper.

"Was that you?"

The voice that spoke first became irritated "Are you deaf? I just hurt myself and you asked was it me?"

They heard it again, but this time it was a name 'Arthur'.

"Follow me."

They slowly walked towards the source of the noise then the blonde gasped at the sight. Merlin was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing and saying _'Arthur'_ over and over again.

"Is he alright?"

The blonde huffed in annoyance "Does he look alright?!"

"It was only a question, princess. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Oh, shut up."

An 'omph!' sound was heard.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Now not only does my foot hurt, but NOW MY HEAD!"

The blonde bent down to the boy's level and placed a hand on his shoulder "Merlin?"

He flinched so hard, making th shackles round his wrists dig in.

"It's okay, mate. We won't hurt you."

The minute the blonde spoke, Merlin, who was in a trance like state, blinked then moved his head round "Arthur?"

He nodded with a sad smile "I'm here Merl."

Arthur was suddenly engulfed with a tight hug. Merlin sobbed on his shoulder as Arthur made shushing noises.

"You're safe, Merlin. I'm here. You're okay now."

He pulled the sobbing boy away and held at arms length to look at him. His right cheek had a big purple bruise, there was a deep cut arcoss the other.

Arthur stroked his hair as he spoke "Oh, Merlin. look at you. What have they done to you?"

"I-I don't know who were. A man and a woman. I did hear their names. The man called the woman...Morgana and she called him...Mor-Mordred?"

"Who's Mordred?"

Merlin jumped and gripped Arthur shirt "Whos he, Arty?"

The brown haired knight bent down "It's me, Merlin, Gwaine."

Merlin stared at him with wide eyes.

"Remember, you and me, the tavern?"

The warlock shook his head with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry, I don't know you. You might know me, but...I have no idea who you are. I'm sorry."

He burst into tears as Arthur pushed him against his chest. "It's okay, Merlin. Gwaine understands."

"Wh-who are the other two?"

Arthur looked at the knights and pointed "That one on the right in Lancelot and on the left Percival. Now them will hurt you. They love you like a brother."

Merlin looked at him with sad eyes "What about you Arthur?"

The prince nodded with a smile "Me too." He kissed Merlin forhead, then he looked at the knights "We have to get him out of here, but first we need to break these shackles."

Lancelot frowned "Can't...Merlin use his magic?"

The warlock stiffened and gasped.

"Arthur looked at him "What is it?" he asked worried.

Merlin looked at him "You...you know?"

The blonde nodded "I've known for a while now. I told them three beacuse I trust them, but don't you worry mate. We trust you and no harm will come to. We promise that.

Merlin smiled a bit, then turned guilty "I've tried to use it, but when I got close to breaking them, I passed out. Then when I came round, I had no memory of my magic, until you said it just then. Whats...whats wrong with me?"

Crying again, Arthur hugged him tighter "Percival, give me your dagger."

The knight passed it to the prince.

"Do you trust me Merlin?"

"Always." he whispered.

With a nodded, Arthur pressed the tip of the blade into the lock. After a few tugs, the shackles came loose. After giving the blade back, Arthur pulled on the metal until they parted fro his wrists. He threw them to the floor then took in the warlock's wrists. A band on blood ran round the skin. reaching a hand into his satchel, he pulled out his waterskin, a vial containing green liquid,  
a dry cloth and some bandages.

"This may hurt, Merlin, but it will help."

Taking the nod he got as ok, he uncorked the skin and slowly but gently poured the water over the wound.

Merlin whimpered in pain as Arthur whispered sorry over and over whenever he whimpered. Using the cloth, he poured the liquid on it, then started to dab the cuts.

This time, Merlin hissed as the liquid soaked into the skin. He repeated the same for the cut on his face and the bruise. He didn't know if it worked with the bruise, but did it anyway.

He then wrapped the bandages round his wrists, then smiled once he finished, satisfied with his work.

"Thank you." Merlin said in a small timid voice.

He gave the rest of the water to Merlin to drink who gulped greedliy while he placed the stuff he used back in his bag.

"I'm gonna help you stand, okay Merlin."

He nodded.

Placing his hands under his arm up, Arthur pulled Merlin to stand.

Once on his feet, he swayed then fell to his knees, but was caught by Gwaine.

Looking up at him, Merlin tried to struggle out his grip, making him stumble and fall to the floor again.

"Get away!" he yelled "I don't know! Leave me alone! Arthur!"

The prince gave the knight an apolligetic look as he stepped picked Merlin up, bridal style.

As they walked out the cave, Merlin kept glancing behind, glaring at the unknown knights.

* * *

Once outside, the knights went to collect firewood as Arthur settled Merlin down.

As the prince walked away about four feet, a small voice called him "Arty?"

He turned round and found Merlin looking at him with sad, pleading eyes "Where are you going? Are you leaving me, cos I shouted at your friend?"

Arthur felt his heartbreak to see his once cheerful friend now a frightened timid child "No! No, of course not. I'm just gonna refill the waterskins. I would never leave you, Merlin"

"I'm worried them horrible people will come back. Can't...can't you stay? Please?"

Arthur thought for a minute then sighed "Ok, mate."

Arthur sat down next to the warlock, who snuggled up close to his prince "I feel safe with you." he whispered.

"Then I will never leave your side."

Arthur felt Merlin sag against. Panicking at first, but looking down, he found he was fast sleep.

The knights came back each arms full of wood.

A Gwaine and Lancelot started to build the fire, Arthur gave Percival the waterskins "Could you fill these please? Merlin doesn't want me to leave him."

The knight nodded with a smile "Of course. Arthur don't worry about Gwaine or us. We understand that underneath hes still the same Merlin."

"I know."

After Percival came back and after ten minutes of silence, Gwaine spoke "So, what happened you him?"

"Memory loss. One of Morgana's tricks. Before you ask, Mordred is a druid. He once came to Camelot when he was a boy. He was injured. Once healed me, Merlin and Morgana helped him out of Camelot.  
That was before Morgana turned to the dark. Mordred hasn't been seen since then. I guess he's joined her."

"But why Merlin?

Arthur shrugged his shouldes which made Merlin stir, mumble, but not wake.

"Maybe we're not the only ones who know about Merlin's magic. But while we were hiding close by, I heard Mordred Merlin Emrys."

Percival gasped "Are you sure, sire?"

"Yeah."Arthur narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"It's just I've heard stories that Emrys is th greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. He hold more magic then anyone."

Everyone was silent.

"Must be so hard for him. Carrying that burden. Sounds like me, but I've got Camelot on my shoulders, but hes...hes got...the world."

Gwaine yawned "Lets get some rest. We'll set out for Camelot in the morning.

Lancelot doused out the fire, while Arthur very slowly removed Merlin and layed him on the grass. Shrugging of his jacket, Arthur placed it under his friend's head.

"Good night Merlin" he whispered.

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin woke with a start.

Breathing heavy, he looked round franticly, but relaxing when he found Arthur, asleep next to him. He dreamt Morgana found him and carried him away from Arthur.

Slowly, he stood. Swayed a bit, but managed to not fall.

On shaky legs he walked over to the lake and began to think.

'Why me?' he asked himself in his mind. 'What have I done to deserve this? Did I hurt that woman of something? I don't understand.'

Suddenly, he felt a twisting feeling in his stomache, which travelled up to his chest which turned into a tightening felling.

 _'Merlin.'_

Startled by the noise, he looked round. _'Merlin.'_

He covered his ears, trying to block it out, but it became louder.

 _'Don't ignore me, Merlin.'_

"No." he whispered "I don't know you."

 _'With the Memory blocker in place, no, but otherwise...yes.'_

Then, without warning, Merlin started to scream as his magic exploded. Out his mouth, eyes, hands, ears. Everywhere.

A cracking noise was heard above.

In a second, a branch fell on the warlock's head, making him fall to the ground, knocking him out.

* * *

When morning came, Arthur woke, followed by the knights.

"Merlin? Are you awake?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Recieving no answer, he looked down, then did a double take, as he saw no one there "Where is he?!" he panicked.

The knights looked at him and realised what was going on?"

"Calm down, Arthur hes probably gone down to the lake."

Come on, then."

The knights and Arthur ran down there.

Once there, the prince gasped when he found Merlin lying on the ground, unconscious, but breathing.

He knelt beside him and started shaking him "Merlin? Merlin!"

Slowly, the warlock began to stir.

When he opened his eyes, he groaned "Am I late again, prince prat?"

Arthur smiled with turned in to a laugh as he hugged Merlin "Thank god, your okay."

"Of course I am. I'm not all useless."

He turned to the knights "Lancelot, Percival."

He stopped when he looked at Gwaine "Who are you?"

Angrily Gwaine stood up "REALLY? YOU REMEMBER LANCELOT AND PERCIVAL, BUT NOT ME!"

Slowly, Merlin began to smile then he laughed. Gwaine followed suit. "Come here!" he growled.

He ran to the warlock began to noogie him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Get off me!"

Gwaine finally released ast Arthur just stared Merlin.

When the warlock locked eyes on him, he began to worry.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

The prince nodded and smiled "How...how do you fell?"

"Like waking up after one of Gwaine 'One drink nights' he has. Thanks to that branch."

"What...about?" Arthur gestured with his hands what he ment.

"First of all, Mordred is dead. Morgana killed. Also, thanks to the branch, the Memory Blocker spell broke."

"So you remember?"

"Yes. I remember everything. What they did, what said. Everything. Arthur? You know, don't you?"

Arthur played dumb as he knew what he ment.

"You know I have magic?"

* * *

 **YAY Merlin is back!**  
 **But he remembers.**  
 **And he knows.**  
 **How will Arthur explain that?**  
 **Find out in the next chapter, coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Double Trouble

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter Six - Double Trouble**

* * *

 _"You know I have magic?"_

* * *

Arthur nodded.

"How? I mean I was so careful not for you to find out. I wanted to tell you, so many times. But I just...couldn't."

"I've known for a while, Merl."

"Tell me."

Arthur sighed "It all started when you got poisoned." he began

"I was in a cave, searching for the Morteus flower. Gaius said it would cure you. It was dark. I thought I failed you, until a ball of blue light appeared. it showed me the flower and the way out.  
After I grabbed the Morteus, I followed the light out of the cave, but the whole time I heard a voice. You're voice Merlin. Telling me to hurry. Follow the light. I thought I was imaging your voice, cos I was so determined to save you. But then in Ealdor, the tornado of wind. Either you or Will conjured it. Will confessed after he was shot, but just before, you were about to say something."

Merlin nodded. Saying a silent yes to the prince's unasked question.

"But...it all came clear when we were in Idirsholas. The ceiling collapsing can't of been a coinensidence."

Merlin bowed his head in embarassment.

"I heard you, mate. Behind me. Mutter some word. I also saw your eyes glow gold once, when you started a fire."

Tears suddenly appeared in Merlin's eyes "Are...are you gonna tell your father?"

Arthur felt his heartbreak to hear such a wuestion "No" he anwsered firmly. "It will be our secret."

The prince looked at his knights "Right, guys?"

They all nodded which made Merlin smile "Thanks."

All of a sudden, Merlin screamed out in pain. His hand went to head as he stood.

"Merlin? What is it? Whats wrongs?" Arthur questioned him only to be told two words "Shut up!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Thats nice."

Merlin's eyes were shut tight. He was mumbling something they couldn't quiet hear. Then they opened.

"Morgana" he gasped as he turned to face his friends.

"What about her?"

"Shes killed Mordred and now shes heading to Camelot. She know, Arty. Shes knows I have magic. We have to stop her!"

Arthur rushed over to him and placed his hands on his arms "Listen to me Merlin. If she is going there and if she tell my father, do you think he would believe her? Over his own son."

"I don't know! Morgana can be maniputive sometimes."

"We need a plan." Lancelot spoke up "And back up."

"We don't have time. If only there was a way of smuggling one of us into the castle and be with my father before she arrives."

They were silent for a minute, until Merlin gained a grin "I have an idea."

Arthur looked at him "What is it?"

"My magic. There's this spell Gaius has been teaching me to be in two places. Incase you need me, but Gaius needed me as well at the same time. I haven't quiet mastered it, but what have we got to lose?"

"I don't know, Merlin."

"I agree with Merlin." Gwaine said "I mean think back on all the times hes saved you all of us."

"Arthur. I've seen what Merin has done. Defeated a griffin, slayed an immortal army, emptied the cup of life., even summoned the great dragon, after all he is a dragonlord for crying out loud!"

"Hes a what?"

"Do you remember Balinor, Arty?" Merlin asked.

"Yes?"

"He was my father. He was a dragonlord. Gaius told me that when a dragonlord passes, his powers are transfered to his son. I control Kilgarrah. I am his kin."

A question entered Arthur's mind "Was you the one who freed him?"

Merlin nodded sadly "I had to. He made me promise him. I know he half destroyed Camelot, but I told him. If he ever attacked again, I would kill him. And I ment it!"

"It's okay, Merlin. I wasn't blaming you. Just wanted to know thats all."

He smiled "So can I do the spell?"

The prince sighed "I don't like this, but if its the only way, then..."

Taking that as a yes, Merlin closed his eyes and said out loud the spell.

When his eyes snapped open, they were glowing gold. Arthur and the knights couldn't help but stare at the molten gold. A flash of white, then a crack of thunder, then a pop.  
The flashing stopped and in front of them stood two Merlins. Exaclty the same.

"Whoa!" Gwaine exclaimed "But how can we tell which is the real one?"

"Look deep into his eyes."

Gwaine stepped forward and looked. The copy had blue ocean eyes.

"Now mine." He moved over to him and gasped to see they were shinging gold.

"The spell has pushed him out of this body, leaving behind Emrys. I'm Emrys, hes Merlin."

"So you're sending him to Camelot, while you stay with us and sneak in?"

"That is the plan yes."

"Oh!" Gwaine exclaimed "I fricking LOVE magic!"

"Wait a minute." Arthur said. "What if Morgana senses the spell and kills the copy?"

"She won't sense it as I've put a blocker on him, that will be broken when I touch him."

"But what if he dies?"

Emrys shrugged "Merlin will no longer exist."

Arthur and his friend's eyes widened "Lancelot you are to go with Merlin. protect him with your life, while Emrys comes with us. Listen, Emrys. This plan better work, or I will lose my best friend."

"Don't worry, sire. I am the most powerful warlock ever. My spells always work. It was only because clumsy Merlin didn't think before he acted."

* * *

The plan was set. Merlin and Lancelot saddled the horses and went ahead, while the others went over the plan again.

"You look so like him." Gwaine interupted.

Emrys rose his head "Like who?"

"Merlin."

"Well, that because I am Merlin."

"Can we trust you?" Arthur asked.

"Do you trust him?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" he yelled.

"Then trust me. I am him, he is me. Both the same, just Merlin has no magic. I've got it all, so don't shout. You're giving me a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said sarcasstically "Excuse me for being worried about my warlock."

"He's not a possession, Prince Arthur."

"I don't care! Hes MY friend, MY servant, MY warlock."

"Ok, ok. Keep that crown on your head." Emrys said as he walked away.

"God! He's more irrating then Merlin is."

"Heard that!" he yelled.

"GOOD!"

* * *

After Emrys left to do what...he had to do, Arthur turned to Percival "I haven't really asked your opinion on this, have I? How do you feel about using magic?"

Percival shrugged "I've never really had much involvement with magic. Some say it's good, some say it's bad. But I remember someone saying that magic is like sword."

"How do you mean?"

"He means magic is like a sword in the way you use." Emrys explained, walking over them.

"Explain."

"Well, you see sire. A sword can be used to kill. Same as magic. In the wrong hands it could lead to heartbreak, tradegy and destruction, but in the hand sof the good, it can save the world. Take Merlin can Morgana for example. Morgana bends her gift to use it for fun, enjoyment. To make people tremble at her voice and name, where as Merlin uses it to help the people he loves. His home, family, friends. Trust is like a double edged sword. In order to succeed you must trust trust, cos if you don't trust will not trust you."

Arthur frowned "Could you speak in english please."

Emrys smiled "Oh, my fellow prince. You have much to learn. Come on. We must go. With any luck, Merlin and Lancelot are already there. Lets go."

"Who made you boss?"

"Who has magic?"

"I'm the prince. Camelot is my home!"

"Arthur we are wasting time here arguing. If we don't go, you won't have a home."

"Alright, alright. Lead the way."

Emrys huffed in annoyance and muttered one word that made Arthur smile "Prat."

"Idiot." the prince replied.

'Somethings never change.' Gwaine and Percival thought.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Two Merlins. One is enough. What am I saying? We need more Merlin.**  
 **Anyway, hope you enoyed it.**  
 **Next chapter coming up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Doddery Old Man

**The Forgotten Mind Of Warlock**

 **Chapter Seven - A Doddery Old Man**

* * *

"EMRYS!"

No reply

"Where has he gone?" Arthur asked himself.

"I think he said he was going to the lake."

The prince sighed "What is with the lake?"

When he made it there, Emrys was nowhere.

"Emrys?"

"WHAT!" came a low raspy voice.

A figure emerged from the behind the bushes.

An old man wearing a robe with a white long beard matching his hair.

"You know me, Arthur. A few moons ago. And yes I know, you tried to burn me on the pyre, but I asure you, I ment no harm back then. Only to help a friend."

Arthur had no words "Well, look at that. The prince of Camelot: speechless. HA!"

"What...why...huh?!"

Emrys scoffed "Still don't get do you. If we go in and there are two Merlins it will give the game away, so disguised as a doddery old man, no one will know."

The prince stood there opened mouthed "Oh, come on prat. Time is running out."

As he walked away, Arthur snapped out of it and followed him.

* * *

When they arrived back with the other knights, when they saw him, they pulled out their swords.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he ran back, out of breath.

"Thats...Em...rys!"

"What?" Gwaine asked moving closer.

He raised a hand and poked his face only to have nearly bitten "No prodding, scruffy!"

"Why?"

"So, when we confront Morgana, she won't see two Merlins."

"Tell me, Gwaine. Do you recognise me?"

The knight looked more closer "Something in the eyes, I mean the gold is a dead give away, but... yeah just the eyes."

"Well then, I will keep my hood up and bow my head."

They left a few minutes later.

* * *

Arriving at Camelot, Arthur felt a pain in his heart, cleary Emrys noticed.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur blinked "What? Yes just...Morgana gre up here and now look at her. How can a sweet fiesty girl turn into a the dark witch of evil?"

"Magic can be used good and evil. It doesn't have a side. Only the user can decide it's fate."

"Do you think Merlin and Lancelot and are okay?"

Emrys closed his eyes for a second then opened "Yes. They are nearing the throne room. Now."

He got off his horse and started searching "Do you remember sire, when we helped young Mordred escape the dungeons?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the grate?"

He hummed in response "That is our entrance. Ha!" He exclaimed "Tospringe!"

The grate exploded open.

Emrys ushered everyone inside.

"Now, Merlin and Lancelot are outside the throne room, waiting my command. Morgana is inside with Uther."

Arthur frowned "Do not fret, young prince. He is safe, but we must hurry."

They ran, while Emrys teleported, to the room.

* * *

When the knights and prince arrived they saw Merlin and Emrys going in while Lancelot stayed outside.

"Lancelot?"

The knight turned at his name "Shhh! They have become invisible. Don't worry, Emrys has explained everything."

"Good. What now?"

"We have to wait till he signals us."

It was long wait till they heard a scream and a bang.

"ARTHUR!" a voice yelled.

"Thats our cue."

They burst in the room and found everything mess up.

Uther was cowering behind his throne, Morgana was holding Merlin at knife point and Emrys on the ground unconcesous.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Arthur screamed "Morgana let him go!"

"Oh dear brother, do you really think you could get this stupid bastard OFF ME!"

Arthur was staring in confusion when he heard Morgana, but the words came from Merlin.

"Will someone tell me what happened?"

"Morgana found out the plan, don't ask how, I don't even know. We fought with spells, then in a fit of anger, she charged at me, there was a bang and somehow we switched bodies." Merlin explained.

"What about Emrys?"

"Well after she found out, the spell was broken and he went back into me." Merlin clicked his fingers and the body vanished.

Suddenly Merlin (well Morgana inside) elbowed Morgana (Merlin) in the stomache, releasing his grip.

She grabbed his throat and began to choke him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Merlin as Morgana threatened her.

"Yeah, why not?" she croaked which not only susprised everyone, but her as well.

"Because...you're choking yourself."

All of sudden Merlin (inside of Morgana) changed into the Morgana before evil took hold as the Morgana inside Merlin changed back to herself.

"Thats the beauty of magic."

Arthur jumped when he heard him behind him.

Grinning as he walked towards them.

"Morgana vs Morgana. The kings ward and the high priestess."

"Look at her, Morgana. This was you."

Her grip tightened as the old Morgana grabbed her hand, trying to priy it away.

"Your killing yourself, Morgana." Merlin tried to reason with witch "Do you really want that?"

She quickly let go as if her hand got burned.

"I...don't understand."

"The past and present of yourself has morphed into one, so you have a choice. Come back, Morgana, the old you, or carry on as you are. Hiding in the dark."

Tears ran down her face as the other Morgana fell to her knees, trying to chase her breath.

"I...I..."

She smiled "I choose the dark. That way I came be who I really am. This weak version of myself is just a memory of what I used to be. And it sickens me. So naive, pathectic. What a failure! Being like this, I've never felt so alive. So...I choose evil. I don't even care if dear daddy doesn't love me amore. I don't need anyone. Do you hear me? I'D RATHER BE ALONE THAN BE WITH YOU...YOU BAST-"

She was cut off by a pain going through her heart.

A familiar face appeared over her shoulder.

"You will NEVER be my daughter!" The king said through gritted teeth. "I have only one child and he will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known."

He pulled out the the sword as she fell to the ground. Dead.

"Father! What...what the hell?!"

"Merlin could you come here please?"

The warlock walked nervously to him.

Arthur watched as his father whispered something to him, which made him smile.

"Yes, your highness." He heard him say.

* * *

After a few hours the throne room was full of poeple and knights of Camelot. Uther had ordered Morgana's body to be burned.

Arthur stood beside his father wearing his crown, with a confused look on his face. He asked Merlin what his father wanted, but all he said was to meet him in the throne room when called.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot. Today has been a bundle of surprises, shocks and upset. But theres one thing I thought I would never do or believed in, but now, I have seen how blinded I have been not to see it."

He signalled for the guards to open the doors and Arthur nearly charged forawrd, but was held back when he saw Merlin being brought in by Gwaine and Pericval "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

He told the knights to bring him in front and told Merlin to kneel.

He was wearing a ceramonial royal robe with the Camelot crest upon it.

"Merlin. Many years ago you saved my son's life and I made you his personal manservant. I have seen over the years how friendship has developed. You are loyal, kind, a bit of an idiot sometimes as I have been told by a certain son of mine."

Arthur grinned at that comment.

"You have saved my son on many times and for that I'm am grateful. So from henceforth." He brought his sword down on the warlock's shaking shoulders "I name thee, Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot and I hearby change the laws to have the ban on magic to be lifted."

Gasps and mumurs echoed the halls.

Uther lifted Merlin up and shook his hand "Congradulations, Merlin."

"Thank...thank you, sire."

"But your highness." a memeber of the court spoke up "You said many years ago, that magic is evil. You have seen it during the great purge."

"Unknown to all you, Merlin and I had a chat. He told me about sorcery, druids, dragons. How he was born with magic, how he is destined to help and protect my son to be a great king and to be honest, I couldn't ask anyone better."

"NO!" the memember yelled "Camelot rules stand. You Uther, are a fool. HOW DARE YOU UTHER PENDRAGON! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF KEEPING MAGIC AWAY, ONE BATTLE WITH YOUR BITCH OF A DAUGHTER AND MAGIC WELCOMED BACK YOU HYPOCRITE!"

He charged forward with his sword, but just before he could strike, Merlin conjured a shield, knocking him back unconcious.

"GUARDS TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS!"

They grabbed Merlin by mistake "Not him, you idiots. Him!" he spat "The one who tried to kill Merlin."

After getting the message they told hold of the man and dragged him tot he dungeons.

"Are you alright, Merlin?"

"Um...yes. Yes Thank you." he answered, abit taken back by the king being concerned about him.

* * *

Nightfall, found Merlin in his new chambers. He was still in shock of the past events.

"Court Sorcerer?" he asked himself.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Um...enter?" he said as he stood.

A woman waering a green cloak came in followed by Uther.

Merlin was about to bow, whee the woman brought down her hood.

"Mother?!"

Merlin rushed to her as she welcomed his embrace.

"Oh Merlin. I have missed you, my son."

He pulled away "But...what...Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"The king summoned me and told me about your...new position. I couldn't beleive it when magic was allowed here. The king thought it would fitting for me to move in to be with you, also I am the king's ward now, apparently."

"Thats...thats great. Thank you, your highness."

"Your welcome, Merlin. I think Gwen would love to serve you, Hunith. I will go get her while you two share time together."

After he left, Hunith hit Merlin round the head.

"OW! Mother?"

"Don't mother me. I told you keep your magic a secret. Now look at you: Court Sorcerer."

"I-I didn't do anything to expose it."

"I'm not mad, son. A bit shocked yes, but I could never be mad at my only son. I'm proud of you my boy.

Merlin laughed with tears as he hugged her again.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin knocked on Arthur's chambers "Enter."

Merlin entered and was welcomed with a hug.

"Wow! Prince prat hugging idiot Merlin."

He pulled back with a smile "Shut up."

He walked away and bent down near his bed. "Before you came, father visited and gave me this."

He walked back over to him, holding a gold staff with a red orb sitting on top.

"He said to give it to you as a thank you."

Merlin took the gift and obeserved it.

"Father said it once belonged to a powerful sorcerer, who once helped his father. He gave it to him before he died. Hes kept in the vaults for safety. But now it finally has a purpose."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Oh, don't get all girly on me, mate." he laughed "Its my father you should be thanking not me."

"No. Its you. For trusting me and for being my friend."

"You've always been my friend, Merlin and I've always trusted you. I'm just sorry for the times, you know."

"Thats all in the past, Arthur."

He patted his back with a smile and walked away.

For once, Merlin felt welcomed and wanted.

* * *

 **Yay! Merlin Court Sorcerer.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. One chapter left, coming next :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Beautiful Day In Camelot

**The Forgotten Mind Of A Warlock**

 **Chapter Eight - Beautiful Day In Camelot**

* * *

Nine years ago, Merlin was servant to Prince Arthur. Now he was Court Sorcerer and things never change.

The alarm was set off in the middle of night, waking Merlin up. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago, when he wasn't ready, hes slept with his staff.

He jumped out of bed, put on his jacket and grabbed his staff.

He ran out the door and down the corridor. He came to a stumbling stop when he saw Arthur running towards him the distance.

"RUN, MERLIN! he yelled.

Arthur grabbed him as he ran past "What happening?"

"Griffin! In the castle!"

Merlin tunred his neck round and saw it flying towards them.

They ran outside to the courtyard.

Arthur, Merlin and his best knights grouped together as the griffin flew over them.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

The warlock aimed the staff at the creature, striking it blue and white light rays, but the Griffin was too fast for Merlin to hit.

It was like the Griffin was playing with them. Everytime Merlin striked the creature moved.

Arthur huffed in annoyance then Lancelot threw a spear at the creature which pierced it in the chest, making it fall to the ground.

Merlin started to walk towards it "Merlin, is it..?"

He walked a bit more, then all of a sudden, the Griffin stood, flapped his wings and grabbed Merlin with it's claws.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur! My staff! Tie it to a spear!"

"Tie it? How the bloody hell am I supposed to...?"

"JUST DO IT YOU CLOTPOLE!"

Tearing off a bit of his tunic, he tied the staff to a spear Percival gave him.

"LANCELOT! THROW IT AT THE GRIFFIN!"

The knight drew back, then threw.

 _"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_

The spear glowed blue as it charged at the creature. This time, when it pierced it , the Griffin gave a screech and dropped Merlin who landed on the ground with yell of pain, while the creature fell a few feet away from him.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran to him, while the knights went to suspect the creature.

"Merlin?" He opened his eyes with a groan.

Arthur sighed in relief "You did it, mate. It's dead."

He laughed as Arthur hugged him.

As he helped him stand, Lancelot came over untying his staff "Bloody handy this, Merlin." he said handing it to him.

"Yeah. It has it's uses. 1-Killing magical creatures and 2..."

He wacked it on Arthur's head.

"OI!"

"...hitting dollopheads."

"Merlin are you hurt anyway, preferably your legs?"

"No... why?"

Arthur grinned like a manaic "Can you run?"

Merlin caught on "Oh, hell no!""

Arthur chased him up the castle steps and into Camelot.

Uther, who was walking down the corridor, saw Merlin and Arthur laughing while they ran past him, not noticing the king, too caught up in their own foolish antics.

He sighed "Just another beautiful day in Camelot."

* * *

 **Done. Yay!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Got more stories coming soon, so keep checking my page. :)**


End file.
